Core A will carry out the following functions: 1) To provide the administrative and financial management of the Program Project. 2) Provide Pi's and Core Directors monthly understanding of expenditures and remaining financial obligations and fundmg available. Perform charge-back of use ofthe Cell Culture/Adenovirus and Lentivirus Core (3x/year) and Two- photon Microscopy and Zeiss 510/META, Confocal FRET/FRAP Imaging Core (3x/year), including use by PPG Investigators and other Hopkins users. 3) Maintain contact among PPG scientists via e-mail, informing them of weekly meetings, lectures of interest around Hopkins, NIH funding opportunities, etc. 4) To arrange for a yearly meeting of the Extemal Scientific Advisory Committee, bi-monthly meetings of the Litemal Executive Committee, yearly Scientific Retreat and weekly Research Conference and Joumal Club Meetings. 5) To organize research conferences and arrange for Program Enrichment by coordinating the visits ofthe Visiting Scientists who act as consultants and evaluate the science and interactions occurring in the Program Project. 6) Assist in^reparation of the Program Project Progress Report. 7) Help PPG members recruit post-doctoral fellows and technicians. 8) Help manage PPG service contracts. 9) Helpnegotiatepurchasingofequipment, animals, and supphes. 10) Serve as depository of Molecular Biology/Imaging/Proteomics software used by multiple PPG projects. 11) Develop and maintain databases for sharing of resources among PPG investigators including cells in culture, antibodies, cDNA's, vectors, Adenovirus constructs and Lentivirus shRNAs, techniques. 12) Help maintain Core C, Two-photon Microscopy and Zeiss 510/META Confocal Imaging Core, Web Page/Scheduling software. RELEVANCE (See instructions): ; PROJECT/PERFORIVIANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Perfonnance Site Fonnat Page Project/Performance